The image sensor is an element which converts an optical image into an electric signal. Thanks to the development of the computer industry and the communication industry, the demand for an image sensor having improved performance is increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCSs), game devices, security service cameras, medical micro cameras, robots, etc.
The image sensor may include a color filter. The image sensor may detect light corresponding to a specific wavelength through the color filter. For example, the image sensor may detect light corresponding to a red wavelength through a red filter. In addition, the image sensor may detect light corresponding to a blue wavelength through a blue filter.
A single pixel of the image sensor may include a micro lens, a single color filter, and a photodiode corresponding to the single color filter. Accordingly, light passing through the micro lens may be converted into light having a specific wavelength through the color filter, and then may be delivered to the photodiode. Through this process, light having wavelengths different from the specific wavelength may be blocked by the color filter and thus may not be delivered to the photodiode. Therefore, the sensitivity of light may deteriorate in the photodiode in part.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.